Harry Potter and the Coordinator
by FanFictionDreamer
Summary: Harry Potter Gundam Seed crossover. OotP spoilers. Gundam Seed episode 50 (last episode) spoiler. Character(s) from Gundam Seed appears in the Harry Potter universe


_Summary:_ A Harry Potter/Gundam Seed crossover. Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix Spoilers. Gundam Seed episode 50 (last episode) spoilers.  
Kira (and maybe some others from the Gundam Seed universe, I haven't decided yet) is somehow transported to the Harry Potter universe. Please review. This is my first fanfic, so please tell me what I can do better.  
  
_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Harry Potter and I do not own Gundam Seed  
  
  
**Harry Potter and the Coordinator Chapter one**  
  
Harry was lying in bed crying in an uneasy sleep. Why would life be so terrible to him, he thought in his dream. Uncle Vernon had beaten him terribly before locking the door to his room and going on a two day vacation with the rest of the dursleys. All his stuff, including his wand, was locked inside the cupboard under the stairs. Harry was having horrible nightmares about the dark lord Voldemort. About the death of his parents, the death of Cedric, the death of his godfather Sirius Black and the Prophecy involving Harry and Voldemort.   
  
Uncle Vernon had forced him to tell the order that he was okay in his letter. He also read all the letters sent to Harry, he even looked through his copy of the Prophet (nothing seriously had happened yet, Voldemort seemed to plan something) Harry couldn't use magic to get free even if there wasn't a restriction of underage magic. His wand was locked inside the cupboard under the stairs. And he wasn't strong enough to use wandless magic. Or that was what he thought.  
  
Harry was awakened by a loud noise. At first, he thought it was the nightmare that had awakened him, but he soon realised that was wrong. He could almost feel magic in the air around him. Had he performed some wandless magic? Harry rose from the bed and looked around in his room. On the floor was a body clad in blue and white colored clothes and helmet.  
  
'What the...' Harry thought 'Who or what is that?'  
  
Harry Examined the body closer and it seemed alive.  
  
Kira Yamato had been floating in space after the destruction of Genesis and the death of Frey. He had been crying when he was engulfed by a strange green light and everything went black. Kira was awakened by some sound close to him. At first, he didn't open his eyes, he just listened. Then he noticed movement close to him and opened his eyes. He found himself in a room with very litte furniture. It looked almost like a prison cell.  
  
'Where am I? How did I get here?'  
  
He rose up and looked around, seeing a raven haired boy with a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. The boy was looking at him.  
  
"Where am I? And who are you?" Kira asked the boy. The boy appeared to be confused by the situation as well.  
  
"My name is Harry Potter and this... this is the room where I live."  
  
"Looks very much like a prison cell to me."  
  
"Tell me, who are you?"  
  
"My name? Kira Yamato, mobile suit pilot."  
  
"Mobile... suit... pilot?"  
  
"You don't know? How could you not know? Do you have any ideas of how I got here? And how can I get back?"  
  
'Should I tell him what I am?' Harry thought 'It probably would make as much sense to him as this mobile suit thing makes sense to me.'  
  
"I... I think I have a theory. Do you believe in magic, Kira?"  
  
"Magic? Are you saying some kind of hocus pocus trick got me here? I don't believe it!"  
  
"I'm talking about real magic, Kira. Not like those muggle tricks. Real magic. I am a wizard, Kira. Unfortunately I cannot demonstrate this magic to you right now, my wand is locked inside the cupboard under the stairs together with the rest of my stuff. What do you remember before waking up here?"  
  
"Magic? Magic exists? I'll believe it when I see it. Could someone have used this magic to get me here? I remember floating in space after the destruction of Genesis. Kagari & Asran was coming to pick me up, but then I was engulfed in some strange green light and all went black. We would be happy together. The war was over. But I was transported here. I want back! To finally be able to experience peace again. So many have died in this idiotic war"  
  
'Fray, oh Fray, I am sorry. I couldn't save you.' With this thought Kira started crying.  
  
"I... I think I can understand you. The last few years... the one that killed my parents is back, he wants to take over. I hate him and I hate that damn prophecy!" After saying this Harry started crying as well.  
  
"How come you have all those scars and bruises, Harry?"  
  
Kira tried to open the door to Harry's room but noticed it was locked.  
  
"Why is the door to your room locked?"  
  
"The Dursleys. They hate magic. But professor Dumbledore says I have to stay here, because of some kind of protection from Voldemort. I don't think he realise how bad they treat me. Uncle Vernon forced me to write in the letters that I was okay. He beats me almost every day..."  
  
"That's terrible, nobody should be treated like that. Where are they, by the way? They must've noticed something with all this noise."  
  
"They're on a two day trip. They left me with no food."  
  
"Let's get out of here. I've learned a few tricks, I can get us out of here even without your magic to help me."  
  
Somehow Kira was able to open the locked door.  
  
"Come on, let's go. We'll get your things and then we'll decide what to do next."  
  
"Okay"  
  
They went down to the cupboard under the stairs. It was locked, but Kira managed to open it the same way he had with the door to Harry's room. Harry checked his stuff to see that it was all there and that it was okay. Fortunately, his owl Hedwig was okay, Uncle Vernon had to treat the owl goood, or the order would become suspicious.  
  
"What should we do now? Any suggestions? Do you know of anyone that might be able to send me home?" Kira asked.  
  
"Let's go over to Mrs Figg's house. She'll know what to do. But first, you need to change clothes. People aren't usually clad like you are around here. You can borrow some of my clothes."  
  
"Okay, I understand."  
  
Kira changed clothes and then they left. Harry had covered Hedwig's cage, so people wouldn't notice there was an owl in it, and Kira carried it while Harry carried the trunk.  
  
"Let's go, it isn't too far to her house."  
  



End file.
